Recently, under the circumstance that an emission regulation for environmental improvement and a fuel regulation aimed at the reduction of CO2 is being tightened on the worldwide basis, there have been developed parallel-type hybrid vehicles which mount a motor together with an engine as diving sources for the vehicle and which are capable of traveling in the combination of the output power of the motor and the output power of the engine. Generally, in the parallel-type hybrid vehicles like this, within a low rotational zone, the vehicle is driven by the motor excelling in acceleration response in place of the engine which does not excel in emission and efficiency, and within middle and high rotational speed zones, the vehicle is driven primary by the engine the efficiency of which becomes excellent within the zones. In non-patent document 1 describing the parallel-type hybrid vehicles, as shown in FIG. 11, there is shown one which is provided with a diesel engine 201, a flat type motor 202 in direct connection with a crankshaft of the diesel engine 201, an inverter 203 for controlling the flat type motor 202, a battery 204 for storing regenerative electricity from the flat type motor 202, a transmission 205 for changing and transmitting the rotation of an output shaft of the flat type motor 202 to a drive shaft 207, a clutch 206 provided between the flat type motor 202 and the transmission 205, and a differential gear 210 for transmitting the rotation of the drive shaft 207 to an axle shaft 209 for wheels 208. The emissions and CO2 generated by the vehicle can be reduced simultaneously by the parallel-type hybrid vehicle like this.